How the Stars Came to Be
by thearisugames
Summary: Thor and Loki bromancery. A little fight leads to a tantrum by Loki. Sigh. Those brothers can be frustrating, but also very cute. Written by me and my best friend ever, you know who you are.


How The Stars Came To Be (or) Loki Goes Missing Yet Again

"Ah, today was a good day for killing brother! You should have seen! The giants' heads snapped like wheat before the scythe," Thor boasted loudly, brandishing his bloodstained hammer, Mjölnir, around.

Loki winced slightly, almost imperceptibly, from listening to Thor's recounting of his recent battle. "Thor…" Loki started hesitantly, "I… do not think that was the proper way to-"

"Brother!" Thor interjected. "You have no right to contradict me! What is wrong with you? How could you not relish the glorious feeling of the kill? Why, I lust for it!" Thor proclaimed, his voice booming. His eyes were glittering with the flames of joy. Loki sighed.

"Thor," Loki began, mainly to cut of Thor's waxing too eloquently about the loveliness of spraying blood. "Do you think it is right to kill, end lives, for the sake of entertainment? I-"

"Brother, do not preach to me your idiotic philosophies. There is blood to be spilt, and wars to be fought! Battle is what we live for!"

"Perhaps you do. But it is not my purpose for life," Loki whispered quietly, his eyes darkening.

Thor scoffed. "Loki, Loki, Loki. You are so little, so petty. You cannot even fight to save yourself. If you cannot even does something as easy as that, then what do you contribute to the purpose of defending Asgard? I-" Thor stopped suddenly in the middle of his tirade. Loki's eyes were dark with quiet rage. Thor noticed a strange, chilling aura about him.

"So," Loki seethe, his hands clenched, shaking with barely restrained anger. "I…I see you have no use of me any longer."

"What?!" Thor shouted, alarmed. "You know that is not what I meant. Come, brother. Let us not be so unreasonable…"

Loki laughed a sound devoid of any humor. His face twisted into a cruel sneer. "Oh, spare me your vague words," Loki raged. "I know you have always thought me to be inferior to you. If my presence is not wanted, then I suppose I shall just leave this accursed place!" Loki finished his words as he spat at Thor's feet. Then he turned tail, and stormed out. Thor was too shocked to respond. He could only simply stare off into the distance.

* * *

After a while, Loki was not sure if he had made the correct decision. "B-but, did I really mean what I said? I'm not sure…" Loki whispered to himself. Loki thought back to what had happened. He felt rage kindle within him yet again.

"Thor, he thinks he's so great, and so powerful…when he is just a bother to me, and every other figure in Asgard, especially me…" Loki gritted his teeth and muttered quietly to himself.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a peculiar cold tension the air, accompanied by a strange voice.

"Then why do you put up with him?" a smooth whisper alarmed Loki, startling him out of his train of thought.

"Who dares to speak to me while I am in this mood?" demanded Loki.

"Do not worry, for I come with glad tidings and as a friend…but you have not answered my question yet," the voice responded.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now."

"Believe me, I know," the voice replied back. Loki took a glance around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"He…he is my brother…and he means well…" Loki sounded hesitant.

"You do not seem so sure of yourself." The voice seemed to be getting closer, and Loki had a small feeling of doubt implanted in his heart. "Come," the voice replied. "I have something to show you." A figure stepped out of the shadows, and lowered its hood.

* * *

Thor scratched his chin and heaved a sigh. "I did not do anything wrong. Loki is just being unreasonable, as he always is."

"…He's been gone for an awfully long time."

"I shouldn't be worried about him…but I am." Thor's eyes shifted to the ground, and glared.

"No matter. I suppose I should just find him and set him straight. Who knows what mischief he has gotten himself into during this time." He stood up, and strode out of the great hall.

* * *

The man had white hair. That was the first thing Loki noticed. Actually, Loki was not even sure he was a man. He scrutinized the character before him, taking in every detail. He was tall, with long white hair, clamped with iron, an unusual style for an Asgardian, or so he thought. His skin was pale, starkly contrasting with the crimson tattoos barely visible over the neckline of his black silk cloak.

"Who…are you? State your business on Asgardian soil," Loki questioned in a commanding tone. The man smirked, showing a glint of teeth.

"How dare you talk to your master like that." It was a statement. Loki tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Pardon? Could you please repea-" Suddenly, his world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

"Why has it been so long? I thought Loki would be back by now, or at least I would've seen him already…" mumbled Thor to himself walking through the woods. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a green cape caught on a nearby tree, waving slightly in the breeze. Thor rushed towards the tree and felt the fabric between his fingers.

"This… reminds me of Loki's cape… wait, this IS Loki's cape. Whatever could it be doing here, oh gods. Has Loki gotten himself into more mischief…do I have to go fetch him…" Thor inhaled deeply. He paused for a moment. The air was heavy with the scent of something metallic. He peered down the clearing and saw a path that seemed was cleared very recently, with a furrow carved on the ground, looking as if something had been dragged along. Thor narrowed his eyes, and proceeded to follow the pathway.

* * *

"Well, well. That was rather…disappointing. I expected much more fight out of you, a little godling…Ah well. You'll make a fine addition to my collection nonetheless," the white-haired man spoke, examining the metal slab in front of him. "And," continued the man.

"It would do you good to remember your master who put you in this excellent state. Even though you cannot speak, you can still experience everything that transpires around you. For know that I am Fafnir, your lord. And you, "Loki," shall be the new pride of my…collection." Fafnir finished his words with a flourish, and strode away. The slab of metal, with the vague features of a certain mischievous Asgardian, could only stare blankly off into the distance.

* * *

Thor had followed the trail for quite some time, keeping his guard up along the way. He had never ventured this deep into the forest before; it was a strange set of surroundings for him than the golden halls and rooms of Asgard he was so used to. He kept going though, for he was determined to find his apparentely missing brother, a feeling of dread growing deep inside him after each step he took. Then, he saw light shining out of a hollow in a nearby tree.

He stepped towards it cautiously, wondering why there was such a queer glow coming out of a tree, of all the things, and peered inside slowly. To his shock, he saw many large pieces of metal strewn about inside an enormous cavern that bigger than the tree itself suggested.

Thor stuck his head in to get a better view, and promptly tumbled down head over heels into the cavern. He landed rather painfully on one of the many peculiar pieces of metal. Rubbing his head, bruised from the fall, he glanced down at what he had landed on, when a shock of recognition jolted his mind back into focus.

"Loki! Brother! Is that…that is you! Why are you in such a state…encased in this…NEVERMIND THAT, I shall proceed to rescue you at once!" Thor began to move the bulky piece of metal Loki who encased in. Loki remained unresponsive.

"And what do you think you are doing with that?" Thor whipped his head up, shocked to see the presence of another person in the room. The white-haired individual looked him over.

"Oh, has another little godling ventured into my nest? I see you are trying to make off with my prized possession…don't even bother. That special type metal draws away measly godly powers your little Loki might have," Fafnir whispered, leaning against the doorway. "Oh, I see you finally noticed my presence. You should be awed and-"

"There was a regular entrance? I could have just gone through the front door? Why was I not informed?!" Silence followed.

"Well, ahem," Fafnir continued, coughing. "I see the House of Odin still has issues with anger management, as to be expected. No matter, let us negotiate like civilized beings. You let go of my property, and all will be well. Choose not to, and…chaos shall ensue. Do you hear me, oh not-so-little godling?"

Thor snorted. "Civilized? You call yourself civilized? After you kidnap my brother, and call him property? What nonsense is this? Who are you?"

Fafnir smiled. "I do not have to answer that question." Thor launched himself at Fafnir, in a fit of rage. He easily avoided the poorly timed attack by stepping to the side. Thor promptly slammed into the wall.

"Oh, oh. So that is how you want to play, hm? You know you will inevitably lose." Fafnir sneered. "Let me show you how it's done Asgardian." He threw his hand to the side, and a crackling sphere of black energy grew in his outstretch hand. Using his hand, he flicked his wrist and shot the deadly orb at Thor. The aim was true. It did not miss its target. A booming sound followed, and Thor was quickly obscured by the black flames that exploded in front of him.

"See," Fafnir gloated, as he slowly walked toward the ball of black flames that was now Thor. "You can never hope to best me. How else do you think I kidnapped your unsuspecting little Loki?" Fafnir paused in front of the flames for a moment to marvel at the beauty of his work. It never ceased to amaze him, even after all this while. Then he turned away, fanning the scent of smoke away in the air. Satisfied with his handiwork, he glanced at the prone figure of Loki, when he was suddenly thrown forward, as if by some unseen force.

Moaning, Fafnir looked back to catch who his assailant was, when his eyes met Thor's. His eyes widened as Thor placed Mjölnir on his, preventeing him from getting up.

"W-what…how? How could you…?"

Thor scoffed, and flipped his golden locks over his shoulder. "Psh. You underestimated me, Thor, Prince of Asgard. The metal of Mjölnir is a foreign substance to you, even for one so versed in the art of forging. It can absorb dark energies, so clearly, I am alive and well, not to mention immune to your magic. Your plotting has come to an end, nameless enemy of mine." Fafnir squinted his eyes at Thor.

"Very well then. Let us conclude our battle in a draw, as I do not yet have other means to attack by. You can have your 'little' brother back, but this is not the last you will see me Asgardian." Fafnir's figure flickered at the edges, then began to slowly fade away.

"Oh, and by the way, it's Fafnir." And then he disappeared. Thor lunged at him, a second too late, for Fafnir was long gone.

"Th-Thor? Is, is that you? I-I saw a strange man, and-" Loki mumbled, dazed from being in the power-sapping prison for such a long period. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and was immediately crushed in a painful embrace by his brother.

"BROTHER! YOU ARE IN BETTER CONDITION THAN I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE! I AM GREATLY PLEASED," Thor yelled out in joy, squeezing his brother even tighter.

"Thor…You big oaf…let…let go of…ack…me. You are…crushing my intestines and…other vital organs." Loki demanded, his voice muffled.

"Loki, Loki, Loki…I thought you were gone forever. I was so worried …" Thor babbled on meaninglessly, releasing Loki. Loki gasped for air and hacked. He rolled his eyes at Thor.

"I was only gone for what, possibly only several hours, not centuries like you are suggesting. Do stop overreacting Thor." Thor crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yes?" Loki asked.

"Why must you always rotate your eyeballs so?" Thor questioned.

"I had everything under control."

"You were trapped in a slab of power-draining metal."

Loki hurriedly changed the subject. "Speaking of the metal, what are we going to do with all this?" He gestured at the pile of now disintegrated metal, glittering with the remnants of power it had leeched off of Loki.

Thor thought for a moment. "Well, we should dispose of this vile substance. Let us throw it off of the Bifrost, I am sure Heimdall will not mind."

"Yes, surely, despite the fact that you have a chronic littering problem Thor," Loki muttered under his breath, but concurred nonetheless. Collecting all of the luminescent dust in a satchel, they made their way to the Bifrost. The glassy surface of the beautiful rainbow bridge squeaked slightly under their quick, purposeful footsteps. Loki halted next to the very edge of bridge, and grabbed one side of the bag, and Thor the other, and flung the contents sharply forward.

"Well," Thor began. "That is done."

Loki stared.

"Loki, you really should loosen up."

"Excuse me?"

"How else are you going to meet the women?"

"Thor."

"Honestly, I am voicing the truth!"

The pair began to walk down the stretch of the bridge, all previous arguments apparentely forgiven or forgotten, bickering, back to the comforting halls of Asgard. The shining specks fluttered down slowly. They had absorbed much godly energy, just in the space of several hours. They floated down over the worlds, and remained there, shining with great brilliance. They became the stars. A reminder to all of the bond of Thor and Loki. Two very different souls, but one in heart.

* * *

A/N: Thor and Loki are so cute. Aren't they? Dedicated and written with my friend who knows who she is ^~^ Hehe.

Hmm. I don't know how to end. . I guess..

Goodnight/day!


End file.
